Breathe
by Jedi-Jae
Summary: Songfic - Anakin and Padme celebrate their wedding day...and night! First shot a romance - please R/R!


Disclaimer – Characters belong to George. I just write about 'em

"Breathe" belongs to Faith Hill.

BREATHE

By Jedi-Jae

__

I can feel the magic floating in the air 

Being with you gets me that way 

I watch the sunlight dance across your face 

And I've never been this swept away 

Padmé felt as if she was walking on air. She could barely recall the ceremony, the words of the priest, the tears of her handmaidens, anything but the love in Anakin's blue eyes and the softness of his lips when they brushed across hers, sealing their union. Now he held her in his arms for the traditional First Dance, and she could swear her feet hadn't touched the floor once.

Anakin gazed down into her warm brown eyes, scarcely able to believe that this angel was finally really his. Everything around him faded, and his world shrank to include only her. He led her through the dance on instinct, aware only of the scent of her hair, the heat of her back under his hand, and his desire to pull her even closer. He lifted her left hand, kissed the palm, and placed it around his neck, drawing her all the way up against his body. He knew the position was inappropriate for this dance, but he didn't care. She was his wife.

__

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped in your arms 

The whole world just fades away 

The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart

Padmé sighed and nestled her head on his chest. In the back of her mind, she wondered about the small scandal her wedding would cause. Marrying a Jedi Padawan and former slave, then forgoing her ceremonial makeup and elaborate gown for a bare face and simple white dress. And now this. The First Dance was supposed to follow a certain protocol, with the couple maintaining enough distance between them to drive a space cruiser through. She didn't care. This felt so right. She reveled in his closeness, feeling his breath in her hair, the rise and fall of his chest and the strong, steady beat of his heart below her cheek.

__

Cause I can feel you breathe 

It's washing over me 

Suddenly I'm melting into you 

There's nothing left to prove 

Baby all we need is just to be 

Caught up in the touch 

The slow and steady rush 

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? 

I can feel you breathe 

Just breathe.. 

Finally, they were in their chambers. Anakin had fidgeted impatiently throughout the reception, resisting the urge to throw Padmé over one shoulder and just carry her away. Obi-Wan had laughed at him, saying that Anakin was practically pawing the ground like a wild bantha. "Patience, Padawan, you have the rest of your lives." For, Anakin, the rest of their lives couldn't start soon enough. He sat nervously on the couch, clad in a loose-fitting sleep shirt.

He heard the 'fresher door slide open. Turning, he saw her standing before the window, the moonlight streaming through her filmy nightgown and highlighting every curve. Inhaling sharply, he stood and went to her. He pulled her into his arms and they held each other, breath and heartbeats in tandem.

He pulled back to look at her, his gaze intense as he caressed her cheeks, her brow, her chin. She closed her eyes as he cupped her face and bent toward her, her lips parted in anticipation. He gently kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, and cheeks before brushing her lips. "Ani…" she moaned. He kissed her again, his lips moving slowly at first, then more possessively. He tasted her, stroked her, caressed her warmth until Padmé's knees buckled and only the strength of his arms held her up.

Explosions of desire rocketed through her. That indescribable ache she had become accustomed to when Anakin was around blossomed into a throbbing, demanding need. Her lungs screamed for air, but she was too busy to care. Her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him so close that she could feel his need pressing against her belly.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up _

As all the walls come tumbling down 

Closer than I've ever felt before 

And I know and you know there's no need for words right now 

Just when she thought she would faint from lack of air and had ceased to care, he drew his head back and smiled at her. For a long moment, their labored breathing was the only sound she heard. Sweet floral scents drifted in from the gardens. A light breeze blew in through the open window, swirling around them and raising goose bumps on her skin. She shivered, but not just from the chill.

"Padmé…" Anakin murmured, his voice husky with desire.

She put a finger on his lips. "No words, Ani," she whispered

He scooped her up and carried her to the high bed, sitting her on the edge. He stood between her knees and slowly slid his hands up her thighs, pushing her nightgown up around her hips. He kissed her again, his hands exploring under her gown, tentatively at first, then with increasing boldness. His lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck, pressing heated kisses along the elegant column. He paused over the base of her throat, feeling her pulse hammering. He swallowed heavily, his own heartbeat jumping into a matching rhythm.

Padmé gasped for air, her fists clinching his shirt. She tugged at it impatiently, wanting to touch his bare skin. Anakin tore his lips from her and stripped the garment off, tossing it aside. Padmé drank in the sight of his smoothly muscled body, running her hands over him before pressing kisses to the hollow of his throat and along his chest. Now it was Anakin's turn to gasp, and her nightgown quickly joined his shirt on the floor.

_Cause I can feel you breathe _

It's washing over me 

Suddenly I'm melting into you 

There's nothing left to prove 

Baby all we need is just to be 

Caught up in the touch 

The slow and steady rush 

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? 

I can feel you breathe 

Just breathe..

Nestled under the soft duvet, Anakin covered her body with his and kissed her until his lungs clamored for air, and still he didn't want to stop. But there were so many other things he wanted to do to her. Do with her. He pulled his mouth from hers, tracing a damp course down her neck. His hands slid down her body, exploring every dip, every curve. His callused fingertips moved over her satiny skin with the delicate touch of a master craftsman, his soft lips following closely behind. She arched into him, moaning, her fingers twining into his hair, holding his head close. Yet his hunger, his need, continued to grow until he thought that he could never feel enough of her…taste enough of her…get close enough to her.

Padmé fought for a breath she couldn't catch. It was so much more than she had ever imagined. Every touch of Anakin's hands sent her skittering toward a precipice she'd never been close to before. But she wanted more, wanted to crawl inside his skin. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him up for a kiss. He pressed his hips against hers, and she opened herself to him. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her hands fisting at his shoulders. 

Anakin kissed her face gently, waiting for her discomfort to pass. Then he moved, rocking against her, sending tremors of expectation up her spine. Anakin set the rhythm of their dance, and Padmé matched him, their bodies moving as one, both so completely caught in the web of passion and desire that they thought they would never again draw an easy breath.

Padmé rode the sensation, aware of little more the tight spirals of delight building within her and Anakin's breath in her ear, whispering her name, telling her to let go, that they were almost there…

__

Caught up in the touch 

The slow and steady rush 

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? 

I can feel you breathe 

Just breathe..

Her world exploded in a bright swirl of color and light. She called Anakin's name as waves of pleasure washed over her. Tremors coursed through her body, making her feel both weak and energized at the same time. 

Anakin fought for control, but it was a losing battle. He gave himself up to the warmth and pleasure of his wife, rasping out her name as his body stiffened in release. 

They lay together for a long while, neither wanting to move from the other. Finally, Anakin rolled over and gathered Padmé in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. They rested together, husband and wife, breathing in cadence, each aware only of the heartbeat of the other.

__

I can feel the magic floating in the air 

Being with you gets me that way…

FINIS


End file.
